Hacia una nueva vida
by Gildagrhan
Summary: A un año de la caída de meteorito, Vincent vive tranquilo en el pueblo de Kalm trabajando para la nueva WRO. Una noche vagando por las calles de la aldea, escucha un llamado de su demonio interior, nombrando al pueblo que trajo su miseria: Nibelheim. Al llegar se dirige a la lúgubre mansión Shin-Ra, donde se encontrara con una terrible sorpresa. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Square Enix y esta obra es sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno por fin pude publicar este fanfic después de una hora de edición, estoy muy inspirada y aunque la trama va a ir lenta desde ahorita pondré la categoría del fanfic, la dejaré en M a pesar de que no publicare Lemon en esta página, por el reglamento, en el capítulo en que lo incluya pondré una nota y en las notas de la autora, al final, colocaré el Link en el cual se podrán dirigir a la página donde lo tendré publicado explícitamente. **

* * *

En el pueblo se respiraba paz, todo el caos y el terror ya habían quedado atrás, había pasado un año desde la caída de meteorito y las cosas seguían su curso, los aldeanos se dedicaron a reconstruir el pueblo y sus vidas. El tiempo pasaba lento y la tranquilidad inundaba, al menos entre los sobrevivientes, porque él seguía siendo atormentado por sus pecados y su agonía jamás le permitiría encontrar la verdadera tranquilidad.

Tenía ya cuatro meses que había dejado la Ciudad de los Ancianos a petición de Reeve, ahora vivía en un pequeño apartamento en Kalm, que el ex-Shin-ra le había conseguido, el bullicio del pueblo no era algo que le reconfortara pero al menos lo distraía un poco de su sufrimiento.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad adornando a la luna como si fueran un collar, suspiró, el mirarlas siempre le traía recuerdos de cuando era joven. Recordaba las noches que pasaba en vela observando las estrellas de aquella manera con su querida Lucrecia, hablaba de ellas con gran fascinación haciendo énfasis en términos científicos y en los nombres de cada una, la pasión con la que hacia su trabajo, el hambre de conocimiento, misma hambre que llevo a su perdición y hacer lo inimaginable y ese era su mayor pecado… ya que no la pudo detener, así como tampoco pudo hacer absolutamente nada por su hijo.

Los horrores que el sufrió después no se comparaban con lo que ella padeció. Después de que Hojo le disparó y experimento con él, ella se quedo sola a merced de ese desgraciado e hizo y deshizo con su amada y su hijo no nacido.

Después del tiro que atravesó su pecho, todo se convirtió en pura agonía y dolor, su cuerpo ardía como si este estuviera siendo abrasado y sintió la muerte rasguñar su espalda pero, lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo y vivo fue la voz de su adorada Lucrecia, sus palabras de aliento y las lagrimas sobre su frente.

_ —No te preocupes… yo te salvare, Vincent… todo va a estar bien —_El salvarlo fue su último sacrificio y lo hizo todo por él.

Se levantó del techo de su apartamento, tenía como costumbre subirse de vez en cuando a admirar el cielo nocturno, dormía la mayor parte del día y de noche se dedicaba a recorrer la ciudad para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, después subía a su techo y pasaba las horas torturándose con su pasado.

Bajó a las calles y sin rumbo fijo comenzó a caminar, las pocas personas que se encontraban despiertas ya no se acongojaban de verlo, por el contrario estaban acostumbrados a que el ser sombrío deambulara por las noches cuidando el orden y la paz del pueblo, se sentían protegidos y de alguna manera eso le traía un poco satisfacción al ex-Turco, era todo lo contrario cuando estaba en Shin-ra, las personas le temían y preferían mantener la distancia.

Continuo hasta que estuvo en el centro de la ciudad, tan calmada y sumida en el silencio, la mayoría del pueblo se encontraba dormido, lo único que se escuchaba era el silbido del viento.

_ —Nibelheim._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, conocía aquella voz y sabía perfectamente de donde venia, apretó los dientes molesto, Chaos, el demonio encerrado dentro de su cuerpo le atormentaba. Llevaba tiempo dormido y el escuchar sus acosos de nuevo le hacían perder la cabeza.

_ —Nibelheim._

_ —¿Qué diablos quieres? —_no quería empezar una disputa interna, pero le intrigaba por que ahora hacía mención de aquella ciudad que fue su prisión. Continúo preguntándole lo mismo pero sin respuesta, poco a poco se fue disipando la presencia del demonio dentro de él, había vuelto a dormir. La mente del pelinegro se volvió un lio ¿Qué pretendía Chaos? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza intentando relajarse, de seguro solo quería burlarse de él.

Volvió a su apartamento e intentó aclarar sus ideas, por más que quería ignorar los llamados del ente no podía, sentía una presión en el pecho y le mortificaba el hecho de que no continuo con su insistente acoso, generalmente lo martirizaba hasta el cansancio y esta vez solo se limitó a mencionar el nombre del pueblo que había traído su ruina. Se encontraba recostado en la cama intentando descansar pero le era imposible, el dormir no sería una opción lo único que le quedaba era ir a la aldea y cerciorarse de que no ocurriese nada.

Viajaba a toda velocidad en una motocicleta que Reeve le había proporcionado, sabía que le tomaría días llegar hasta Nibelheim, sobre todo porque tenía que tomar un barco en Junon para llegar hasta ahí. Cuando por fin arribo a Costa del Sol salió a toda marcha, no había tiempo para descansos, entre más cerca se sentía del lugar más fuerte se hacia la presión de su pecho.

Llego al desolado pueblo, el cielo despuntaba rayos violáceos anunciando que se acercaba la noche. Después de meteorito, los habitantes, empleados de Shin-ra que cuidaban el _secreto de Nibelheim_, desalojaron el lugar dejándolo como un pueblo fantasma. Recorrió la zona, asomándose de vez en cuando por las ventanas para ver si había algo o alguien, pero solo se encontraba con muebles polvorientos y habitaciones a obscuras, no había nada interesante ni de suma importancia, solo le quedaba un lugar por checar.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero tenía que revisar aquella mansión que había sido su prisión por años, donde había sido sometido a toda clase de horrendos y dolorosos experimentos, donde perdió al amor de su vida y donde se encerró como castigo de todos los pecados que cometió en su vida humana. Tomó un respiro y se dirigió a la lúgubre mansión.

_ —¿_Pero qué demonios? _—_Impresionado al ver la imponente mansión su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente, el lugar no estaba como recordaba, la casa estaba en ruinas y ahora, parecía que alguien se había tomado la molestia de repararla, no por completo pero si la gran parte.

Corrió hacia la entrada como poseído por algo y abrió abruptamente las puertas, algo no muy común en él pero la desesperación sacaba lo peor de su ser. El lugar se encontraba en buen estado, limpio y en orden, los candelabros tenían velas nuevas y se encontraban encendidas, los muebles ni siquiera eran los originales de la casa y las ventanas que estaban rotas habían sido reparadas también ¿Quién diablos querría habitar una casa que escondía tantos secretos? Y peor aún, que estaba situada en una aldea vacía.

Caminó despacio y con sigilo, sabía que, quien fuera que viviera en esa casa, estaba al tanto de su llegada debido a su entrada escandalosa, se arrepentía de ello pero no había más remedio que revisar de arriba abajo. Reinaba el silencio y eso lo ponía en estado de alerta, sentía el peligro, el individuo que habitaba el lugar se estaba escondiendo de él, eso lo tenía por seguro, lo que le daba más mala espina, cualquier persona saldría escandalizada a enfrentar al intruso que se atrevió a invadir su territorio.

Escuchó una carcajada, era Chaos, gruñó molesto, no era el momento para que estuviera ridiculizándolo, tenía demasiada tensión acumulada y además llevaba días sin dormir por el viaje, su concentración no estaba al cien por ciento y la risa del ente le hacía más difícil la tarea.

_ —Detrás de ti, imbécil._

Volteó rápidamente y fue recibido por una acuchillada, de inmediato metió su guantelete para detener el impacto. Las velas se habían apagado y la casa estaba obscuras, pero entre las sombras miraba una figura, esta se abalanzó hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó su Pena de muerte pero el muy cabrón logró esquivar las balas con facilidad, corrió hacia su contrincante y con su guantelete pudo darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar hacia las escaleras, lo tomó por la camisa y lo acercó al enorme ventanal del segundo piso para ver de quien se trataba… enmudeció y quedó paralizado.

_ —Otro pecado mas a tu lamentable vida… ¡ja ja ja!_

Aquel largo cabello plateado, la piel blanca como el alabastro y los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad, con vida, lo miraban de manera desafiante.

_ —_Sephiroth… _—_Se quedó sin aliento. Tenía la pistola pegada al pecho del más joven, lo miró con detenimiento, estaba demasiado delgado, el pecho firme y los musculosos brazos habían desparecido, físicamente no era el mismo general que encabezaba a los soldados de Shin-ra, pero sería una estupidez de su parte subestimarle.

_ —_Dispara _—_dijo con sutípica expresión estoica_—, _no te detendré.

_ —_¿Qué? _—_el pelinegro estaba confundido, clavó sus ojos en los esmeraldas y pudo darse cuenta que en ellos ya no existía maldad, ya no tenía esa mirada desquiciada, ya no había signos de que Jenova seguía ahí, era libre.

_ —_Si tu no me matas, no me quedara más remedio que aniquilarte _—_susurró frívolamente e invocó su imponente espada, de inmediato Vincent dio un salto hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarle, el ex-General se quedó quieto en su posición de guardia, el de ojos escarlata no percibía peligro pero tampoco bajaría la suya.

_ —_Quieres que termine con lo que Cloud no pudo ¿no es así Sephiroth? _—_Afirmó el ex-Turco, el espadachín frunció el ceño, había dado en un punto sensible.

_ —_Veo que ya no estás bajo la manipulación de Jenova, de lo contrario yo ya estaría muerto _—_continuó bajando su pistola_—. _No pienso hacerte daño, ni mucho menos matarte _—_aclaró caminando lentamente hacia él, aunque a cada paso que daba el otro se ponía más tenso.

_ —_¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_preguntó sereno el pelinegro ya a escasos centímetros de la espada del ex-General.

_ —_Eso no es de tu incumbencia _—De sus labios parecía escurrir veneno._

_ —_De acuerdo _—_Valentine tomó la punta de la espada con su guantelete y la apuntó a su pecho _—. _Ya te lo dije, no te matare así que procede a acabar con mi vida.

_ —_¿Qué es lo que quieres Valentine? _—_susurró peligrosamente presionando un poco la espada en el pecho del pistolero.

_ —_No caeré en tus provocaciones, no pienso asesinarte ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Eres libre! _—_Manifestó haciendo la espada a un lado_— _Siempre viviste atado y a las órdenes de Shin-ra _— Su voz parecía aterciopelada, hablaba con mucha suavidad._

_ —_Cállate _—_susurró alterado el ex-General.

_ —_Y después fuiste manipulado por las mentiras de Hojo y el control mental de Jenova _—_continuo el ex-Turco.

_ —_Silencio _—ordenó rechinando los dientes._

_ —_Tienes la oportunidad de vivir, permíteme ayudarte.

_ —_¡BASTA! _—_Gritó colérico el peli-platinado_—_¿Ayudarme? ¿Crees que necesito de tu falsa misericordia? _—_se abalanzó hacia el pelinegro lanzando una estocada directo a la garganta que se detuvo justo antes de tocarle, Vincent permaneció impávido.

_ —_¡No hables como si me conocieras! _—bramó el de ojos verdes._

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, examinó el rostro del hijo de su amada, su expresión era de pura ira, sus mejillas sonrosadas resaltando de aquella blanca piel, los dientes apretados y los ojos hinchados. Algo andaba mal, además de la furia, su cara reflejaba otra cosa que no podía descifrar.

—_Es tan parecido a ella._

Frunció el entrecejo enfurecido, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el ex-General, quien solo tensó su agarre en la espada. Intentó ignorarle pero la risa del ente hacía eco en su cabeza volviéndolo loco, justo en ese momento tenía que despertar, justo cuando podía redimir uno de sus pecados. Sentía que el mundo comenzaba a girar y su vista se ennegreció, Chaos estaba intentando poseer su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y poco a poco volvía en sí, agradecía a su adorada Lucrecia por haberle incrustado la protomateria, gracias a ella el demonio que vivía dentro de si no podía tomar control sobre él.

Su visión volvía lentamente y aparecía la imagen del ex-General, desconcertado, había bajado el arma y también alargado la distancia, de seguro notó el cambio en él. Seguía en el frenesí del momento, estaba alterado y lo podía comprobar por la manera en la que el peli-platinado lo miraba. Parecía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho.

Se escuchaban crujidos al lado izquierdo de ellos, la cabeza del pistolero estaba nublada y el rechinar de la madera no paraba, Sephiroth volteó al lugar de donde venia el ruido, se miraba preocupado por algo, sentía la presencia cerca de él, de seguro era una criatura, un monstruo, tomó rápidamente su pistola y jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡NO! —gritó el más joven lanzando su cuerpo hacia la criatura. Los ojos de Vincent se abrieron de par en par, la bala le había dado en el hombro.

—¡Sephiroth! —corrió hacia él, desesperado ¿Qué había hecho? Las balas de Pena de muerte eran muy potentes temía lo peor y más porque el ex-General había caído desmayado. Pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda y el otro por las piernas, no tuvo dificultad para cargarlo por el contrario, el cuerpo del joven era muy liviano. Tenia que llevarlo a algún lugar para curarlo, subía las escaleras cuando escuchó una vibración seguida por unos maullidos.

—¿Ah? —Volteó a los brazos de Sephiroth— Así que eso era.

Parecía mentira que el de ojos verdes hubiera arriesgado su vida por semejante criatura, no lo pensó dos veces para recibir la bala, después de todo era un ser humano, aunque en el pasado se jactara de lo contrario. No lo culpaba, nunca lo hizo, él había sido una víctima más, vivió a base de mentiras sin siquiera conocer el nombre de su verdadera madre, carente de afecto y entrenado para convertirse en el arma más letal que jamás haya existido. Lo que encontraba en aquel gatito era más que compañía, era tal vez el amor incondicional que siempre quiso pero que jamás le fue dado.

La soledad era horrible y él lo sabía más que nadie. Las personas le admiraban, si, pero nadie se acercaba a él por miedo, lo consideraban un monstruo, se olvidaban que dentro de él vivía un alma humana, que sentía y sufría como cualquiera.

Lo observó detenidamente, su rostro parecía el de un ángel y su piel se veía tan tersa, su hermoso cabello plata, tan largo, parecía de seda y podía jurar que era tan suave como esta. En su pecho desnudo descansaba la criatura peluda por la que había dado la vida que, irónicamente, era parecido a él, con su pelaje blanco, sus patitas, cola y orejas grises, era un siamés. Se movía al ritmo de su respiración y de vez en cuando se estremecía. Estaba ensimismado con ellos que olvidó por completo su cansancio.

Sentía los hombros rígidos, había logrado sacar del peligro al ex-General, afortunadamente la bala solo le rozó hombro y no había pasado a mayores, consiguió parar la hemorragia, suturar la herida y desinfectarla, lo único que le preocupaba era la temperatura del joven, estaba hirviendo y no encontró ningún tipo de medicación por toda la mansión.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acercó a la cama, tomó al gato y lo puso enseguida, se estremeció y volteó en dirección del azabache, este enarcó la ceja derecha, ese felino era el alter ego del ex-General, hasta el color de ojos era idéntico. Ignorando al gato, tomó el cuerpo del joven entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño.

Lo recostó dentro de la tina, la única manera de bajarle la temperatura era dándole un baño de agua fría, comenzó a desvestirlo, solo esperaba que no despertara, sería demasiado incomodo y embarazoso si lo hiciera. Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua fluir, poco a poco se fue llenando hasta que le llegó al pecho. Tomó la cabeza del general y la recargó cómodamente en una toalla.

—_Pero que delicia._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar al demonio y fue consciente del tiempo que tenia admirando la belleza del de ojos verdes, su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, ese rostro que plácidamente descansaba y sus labios entreabiertos rogando atención. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago, el parecido que el joven tenía con su madre era insólito y le estaba volviendo loco.

—_Es mucho mas encantador que la madre, lo sabes Vincent, te sientes atraído por él._

El deseo de Chaos por Sephiroth estaba comenzando a causar estragos en el azabache, su respiración estaba entrecortada y sentía un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Sacudió la cabeza en negativa, no podía ceder a las provocaciones del ente, tenía que recobrar su compostura.

—_Sería una delicia poseerlo, probar esa piel virgen… seria solo nuestro y nadie nos lo impediría_ — La voz gutural del demonio llevaba un tono obsceno que lo perturbaba.

—_¡De ninguna manera_! —le recriminó al demonio. Odiaba lo inoportunas que podían ser sus palabras, sentía el deseo que le quemaba por dentro pero no cedería, no era solo Chaos, también los demás demonios que habitaban su cuerpo sentían una atracción insana hacia el joven, pero jamás lo lastimaría, estaba dispuesto a redimir uno de sus pecados y haría lo que se había reprimido por muchos años, hacerse cargo del hijo de Lucrecia.

—_¿Quieres comportarte como su padre? ¡Por favor! ¡Tú lo que quieres es ponerlo de rodillas frente a tu entrepierna!_

Gruñó enfurecido, tenía que calmarse o iba a cometer una estupidez. Retiró el guante de su mano derecha y la estiró hacia la frente del ex-General, su temperatura había bajado, era hora de sacarlo. El tocar aquel cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para el ex-Turco, Chaos estaba desmoronando su autocontrol, el deseo que ambos compartían por el joven estaba saliéndose de sus límites. Lo vistió con un pants gris y una manga larga negra, las cuales le quedaban muy holgadas.

Afortunadamente su calvario terminó pronto y lo dejó recostado junto a su mascota, en una de las camas del cuarto enseguida del invernadero. Hacían falta demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, medicinas, víveres y de paso le compraría algo de ropa. Le preocupaba dejarlo solo pero no podía hacer mucho, tenía que alejarse un rato de él para apaciguar aquel fuego que se encendió en su interior.

Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a donde había dejado su motocicleta, no podía ir muy lejos, no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo y le preocupaba que volviera en si mientras él no estaba, su única opción era ir a Rocket Town, aunque eso significaba encontrarse con Cid. Tenía que ser muy cauteloso y entrar rápido al pueblo, evitar todo contacto con los pueblerinos y salir de ahí desapercibido. Suspiró y arrancó su moto.

Iban a ser las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a Rocket Town, la mayoría de las tiendas cerraban a esa hora así que debía apresurarse. El pueblo estaba tranquilo y las luces de las casas estaban encendidas. No había mucha gente rondando la calle lo cual le reconfortaba ya que, la mayoría de los habitantes le conocían bastante bien debido a Highwind. Se paró frente a la única farmacia del lugar y entró, había solo 3 personas mirando en los estantes a las cuales no les prestó atención, se dirigió directamente a la joven que atendía.

Era una rubia de ojos azules enormes, era hermosa pero Vincent jamás reparaba en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? —preguntó la chica adornando su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

—Necesito algunas vendas, antibiótico, paracetamol y un paquete de primeros auxilios —mencionó suavemente sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. La jovencita se dirigió a los estantes bastante animada.

—¿No eres de por aquí verdad? —hablaba la joven mientras tomaba el pedido, el de ojos rojos se limitó a negar con la cabeza, charlar nunca había sido su punto fuerte y menos con desconocidos, por alguna razón las personas siempre insistían en hablar con él, sobre todo las mujeres, siempre actuaban de manera extraña. La joven, decepcionada por el rechazo del pistolero, colocó las cosas sobre el aparador.

—Son 525 gil —dijo con desgano, pagó y tomó las cosas, todavía faltaba comprar provisiones y algunos pendientes más, con su garra tomó la manija de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—¿Valentine? —Se escuchó la voz de una fémina detrás de él, era una mujer de cabello castaño en sus 30.

—Shera.

—Es una pena que hayas venido hasta aquí, Cid salió ayer a Corel a arreglar unos asuntos con Barret —decía la castaña mientras servía te. La acompañó a su casa ya que sabía que esta no lo dejaría en paz, era casi igual de terca que el rubio —Dime ¿estás herido? Me sorprendió mucho verte en la farmacia.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa frente a él, su mirada reflejaba preocupación. Aunque el ex-Turco era reservado por naturaleza había cosechado una hermosa amistad con el piloto y se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Después de meteorito todos los del grupo siguieron en contacto y aunque Vincent era el más distante, se mantenía al día de lo que sucedía en sus vidas y de vez en cuando les daba visitas.

—No… y disculpa pero tengo que irme —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, tenía pendientes, pero tampoco quería ser grosero, además podría levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué? Espera, es tarde… puedes quedarte si quieres —Ofreció sinceramente la científica, hacia las cosas difíciles, odiaba dar explicaciones y más aun decir mentiras.

—Lo siento, pero hay cosas que tengo hacer… ¿Podrías mantener esta visita en secreto? —Su penetrante mirada se clavó en la azul de la castaña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida, Vincent viró su cuerpo hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

—Sabes cómo es Cid, no quiero que interrumpa sus deberes por venir hasta aquí… Volveré pronto —La mujer sonrió reconociendo sus palabras, el rubio era muy impulsivo y cuando se trataba del ex-Turco dejaba todo por ir a su encuentro. Salió e hizo las compras que le hacían falta, para después dejar el pueblo.

Había perdido demasiado tiempo, de seguro el de ojos verdes ya se había levantado. Temía que el más joven se fuera del lugar en las condiciones que estaba, fue descuidado pero de nada le servía lamentarse, solo rogaba que el ex-General siguiera ahí para poder ayudarlo.

* * *

**Para la personalidad de Sephiroth me estoy basando en Crisis Core, en el juego se muestra el lado humano del general y me gusta más así ¿Criticas o comentarios? Cualquiera es bien aceptado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron pero sobre todo a la personita que dejo un review, Aquí subiendo el segundo capítulo, sé que ya lo dije antes, pero la trama la estoy haciendo algo lenta para que no se desesperen, veo que este fandom ya no es tan popular, pero bueno, aún tengo esperanza. **

* * *

El tacto áspero e incesante que sentía en la barbilla lo despertó. Alzó su mano derecha y devolvió el afectuoso acto, seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel pequeño placer, la suavidad del pelaje del animalito y su tierno ronroneo, se revoloteaba bajo su mano dando pequeños maullidos. Sonrió levemente al sentir las garritas jugar con sus dedos ¿Su única razón de vivir? Probablemente, después de morir a manos de Cloud, nado por el Flujo de Vida… por quien sabe cuánto, pero fue lo suficiente para enterarse de toda la verdad.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira fabricada por Hojo y la corporación Shin-ra. Fue criado de una manera hostil para que no creara lazos afectivos y se convirtiera en el arma más frívola y sanguinaria que jamás existió. Lo consiguieron en parte ya que, dentro de él existía un alma humana y ahora lo sabía con seguridad. Los sentimientos que vivió al lado de sus dos únicos amigos fueron reales, no era un 'monstruo perfecto' como Génesis una vez le dijo, había sido tan humano como ellos alguna vez lo fueron, la única diferencia es que ellos tuvieron una infancia y adolescencia normal, ellos al menos conocieron a su verdadera madre.

Todo en lo que él creyó había sido falso, él no era hijo de la calamidad de los cielos, fue procreado de manera natural, por dos seres humanos. Que se experimentó con él desde el vientre, si, pero era humano y esa simple afirmación le quitaba un peso de encima.

Intentó sentarse pero una punzada en el hombro izquierdo lo detuvo y los recuerdos de hace rato vinieron de golpe, revisó desesperado al gatito que descansaba ahora en sus piernas, dio un hondo suspiro al asegurarse que estaba bien pero ¿Y Vincent? Recorrió la habitación con su mirada y no había señales de él. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se diesen cuenta de que estaba vivo, era consciente que se merecía el odio de esas personas, les hizo cosas terribles.

De seguro el ex-Turco había ido por sus compañeros y pronto se desataría otra batalla, estaba dispuesto a tomar su castigo pero aun mantenía su orgullo y tampoco permitiría que lo torturaran. Cuando por fin se liberó del control de Jenova deseaba la muerte, no podía soportar semejante humillación, ni tampoco las cosas atroces que le obligo a hacer pero, de alguna manera también existía el deseo de vivir, nunca fue libre y por un momento las palabras del azabache habían llegado a él, pero no podía fiarse de él… a pesar de…

Pasó la mano por su cabello, estaba húmedo, quitó la manta que cubría su cuerpo para darse cuenta que su ropa había sido cambiada. Exhaló molesto, se sentía mucho mejor, definitivamente el ex-Turco había hecho un gran trabajo para bajarle la fiebre, no era difícil de suponer lo que había sucedido pero, él siempre tuvo un serio problema con mostrarle su cuerpo a otra persona.

¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de ayudarlo? Estaba muy confundido, no encontraba ningún motivo del porque lo auxilió. Era desconfiado pero una parte de él quería dejarse llevar y aceptar la ayuda del azabache, después de todo si lo hubiera querido matar se habría aprovechado cuando estaba inconsciente.

Bueno, no tenia caso darle vueltas al asunto, se había ido. Suspiró angustiado, algo le decía que tal vez lo mejor sería que abandonara la casa, le pesaba bastante ya que le había tomado algún tiempo hacer las reparaciones y se sentía demasiado cómodo en ella además ¿A dónde iría?

Tenía un lugar al cual podía volver, pero no quería causarle más molestias a esa persona y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tampoco quería que Strife y compañía le hiciesen daño. No había mucho que recolectar del lugar, no tenía muchas pertenencias, ni tampoco tenía comida, solo tenía que tomar a Gen, su gato, un poco de ropa e irse de la lúgubre mansión.

Agarró al gato entre sus brazos y una bolsa donde puso su ropa y salió de la habitación, no tenía idea de que debía hacer después de abandonar Nibelheim, tal vez se alojaría en una cueva y cazaría animales para comer, la sola idea le sonaba estúpida pero sus circunstancias no daban para mas, en el estado en el que se encontraba no podría enfrentarse de nuevo a Cloud. Llevaba días sin comer y por culpa de una llovizna pescó un resfriado, tenia fiebres que iban y venían sin cesar y lo peor es que no tenia recursos para curarse.

Si bien era verdad que la mansión Shin-ra fue el lugar donde comenzó su descenso, también era el único sitio al cual podía llamar hogar. No tenía nada más que las sobras de Shin-ra, su vida había sido destinada a servir a la empresa y las pertenencias que algún día tuvo desaparecieron con esta. A pesar de los recuerdos amargos y la biblioteca llena de mentiras —a la cual no había bajado desde su llegada— le gustaba estar allí, alguna vez estuvo ahí con sus dos únicos amigos y eso era suficiente motivo para tenerle un poco de cariño.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando el sonido de un motor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era el mismo que había oído hacía rato cuando llegó Vincent, solo que esta vez se escuchaba justo afuera de la mansión. Bajó lo más rápido que su cuerpo y herida le permitieron, temía lo peor así que se asomó con cautela por la ventana, pero solo se encontró con el encapuchado bajando unas bolsas de lo que parecía una motocicleta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Enfrentarlo de nuevo? La primera vez no fue buena idea, la vida de Gen había corrido peligro y lo último que quería era que saliera lastimado, además, en su condición lo único que haría sería empeorar su situación, llevaba días sin comer y enfermo, no tenía muchas fuerzas para luchar pero, si su orgullo inquebrantable que era lo que lo mantenía en pie.

Continúo haciéndose preguntas sobre qué hacer, sin respuesta. Su corazón latía desesperado ¿era aliado o enemigo? No podía considerarlo ni uno ni lo otro, era el único sin motivos para odiarlo —sin contar la destrucción del planeta— pero si recordaba bien, el azabache jamás lo atacó directamente, durante sus batallas, él era el encargado de la materia de apoyo, nunca le apuntó con su pistola o intentó dañarlo.

El rechinido de la puerta principal lo devolvió en sí. La obscuridad de la noche parecía sentarle bien a aquella figura, la desgastada capa roja que cubría parte de su rostro y cuerpo, su largo cabello negro y el guantelete dorado en su mano izquierda, lo hacían ver como un ser noctámbulo sacado de una novela de vampiros. La mirada carmín se clavó en la esmeralda, ambos en silencio. Los ojos del ex-Turco no reflejaban nada y se dedicaron a escanear al peli-platinado que tenía enfrente, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Pensabas huir — afirmó rompiendo el silencio, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del otro, respiró con calma —. Para tu fortuna, llegue justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó abruptamente el ex-General.

—Ya hiciste esa pregunta antes —respondió serenamente—, conoces la respuesta.

—No estoy para bromas Valentine— dijo molesto—¡Contesta!

—Escucha Sephiroth —comenzó el pistolero sosteniéndole la mirada—, entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero no miento cuando digo que quiero ayudarte.

El de ojos verdes comenzó a reírse agriamente, sus hebras platinadas caían sobre su frente cubriendo gran parte de su expresión. Su cabeza le gritaba que ya no necesitaba más mentiras, por fin había encontrado paz y ahora esta se le resbalaba de los dedos ¿Acaso estaba destinado al sufrimiento?

El ex-Turco notó como el hombre que tenia de frente comenzaba a apretar los dientes y el agarre en el felino que tenía entre manos, podía ver la frustración acumulada en su rostro, por más que este quisiera ocultarla con su cabello. Las mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo, el azabache agachó un poco la cabeza para comprobarlo y de inmediato se quitó el guante de su mano derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su mano a la frente del peli-platinado, este al sentirlo cerca de él, golpeó el brazo de manera violenta.

—¡No me toques! —gritó exasperado, quería al pistolero lejos de él, de su vida, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, muchos menos de un cúmulo de tragedias.

Vincent respiró hondo, su paciencia se estaba agotando. En un movimiento rápido logró colocar su mano en la frente del ex-General, pero esta vez con más fuerza sorprendiendo a este. Sus largos dedos le apretaron las sienes, sintiendo el calor que aquella piel emanaba.

—¡Deja de ser tan necio! —Dijo irritado el de ojos carmín, presionando un poco más la cabeza del otro— Tu temperatura está subiendo y estas famélico ¡Te ayudare te guste o no!

Retiró la mano colocándose de nuevo el guante, el hombre de ojos verdes estaba desconcertado, inerte. No entendía la insistencia del pelinegro por ayudarle. Lo vio alejarse y colocar las bolsas, que llevaba en su mano izquierda, en una mesita cerca de la escalera. No podía articular palabra, se sentía avergonzado y no sabía porque.

Sacó el contenido de las bolsas, entre las cosas había comida enlatada, sopas instantáneas, botellas con agua, medicamentos, ropa y lo que parecía un saco de comida para gato. Volteó a ver al ex-General impasible, parecía un caparazón vacío.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado? —preguntó apaciblemente, sus ojos rojos examinaron el rostro estupefacto de Sephiroth.

—¿Por qué? —sus labios temblaban, todo era demasiado confuso y estaba pasando muy rápido. Dentro de él se formaba una tormenta de sentimientos.

—Estuviste bajo la influencia de Jenova, no eras consciente de tus acciones —mencionó el azabache mirándolo a los ojos —. Un loco no es responsable de sus actos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no era consciente? —contratacó amargamente, en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa cruel.

Vincent se limitó a mirarlo con desgano, se mantuvo en silencio y continúo con lo que hacía. Sabía que el de ojos verdes se culpaba de lo sucedido, su corazón albergaba las frustraciones de haber sido controlado toda su vida como una marioneta, como un objeto.

Ya era tarde y el cansancio le estaba venciendo. De la mesa, agarró una caja azul con pastillas, leyó las recomendaciones y sacó dos de la cartera. Sabía que seria otra lucha con el peli-platinado pero poco la importaba lo que opinara, le obligaría a tomarlas si fuese necesario. Volteó en dirección a él y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, estaba demasiado delgado, no podía dejar de reparar en ello.

—¿Por qué te haz descuidado tanto? —preguntó examinando cada centímetro del otro. Sephiroth se quedó callado sin poder sostenerle la mirada— No creo que matarte de hambre funcione.

—En este mundo superficial Valentine, si no trabajas no comes —respondió cortante, sentía el sinsabor de las palabras del de ojos verdes—, para alguien como yo, no hay cabida en ningún lugar, las personas huirían del solo verme.

El pistolero no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, tenía razón, incluso él trabajaba para costearse sus necesidades, ahora entendía el porque estaba en semejante condición. Era obvio que al ver al loco que intentó destruir el planeta saldrían aterrorizados o tal vez contactarían a AVALANCHE o a la WRO. No tenia muchas opciones, no era una persona que pasara desapercibida, sus rasgos eran demasiado únicos.

—Pudiste haberte cortado el cabello —añadió secamente el azabache, señalando el rasgo mas distintivo del hombre. Sephiroth lo miró fastidiado, ya no quería seguir ahí escuchando la voz grave del pistolero—, así seria mas fácil confundirte entre la gente.

El ex-general bufó molesto y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a volver a la habitación que había dejado con anterioridad. Miró las cosas que estaban en la mesa y después al par de ojos rojos que lo observaba detenidamente, quería descifrar que era lo que pensaba aquel hombre tan enigmático sin embargo, le era imposible, aquella mirada no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

—No necesito de tus limosnas —soltó Sephiroth, refiriéndose a las provisiones y continuando con su camino—. Ya puedes irte.

—Espera —lo detuvo y el mas joven lo hizo pero sin voltear—, aun tienes que tomar algo para la fiebre.

—No, gracias.

—No quiero usar la fuerza —advirtió el azabache. El espadachín volteó rabiando, parecía que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas, a pesar de que el tono que utilizó no sugería amenaza ¿Quién se creía para hacerlo? Parecía que el peli-platinado iba a bramar una serie de insultos pero estos se ahogaban en su garganta. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que recuperó la calma.

—Lárgate —Le exigió Sephiroth haciendo suspirar al otro.

—Está bien Sephiroth —accedió derrotado—, lo hare con una condición.

—No estas en posición de…

—Si no accedes —Lo interrumpió drásticamente—, no me iré.

—Nómbrala entonces—bufó molesto el ex-General.

—Tienes que aceptar lo que he traído —comenzó el pistolero serio—y tomarte el medicamento.

Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron perplejo, no entendía los motivos del ex-Turco, tal vez era parte de su plan maestro o algo por estilo. De cualquier forma lo quería fuera de su vista y si aceptar su aparente caridad lo alejaba de ahí, la tomaría pero con sus debidas precauciones.

—Bien —asintió dudando de su respuesta. El pistolero le dio las pastillas que hacía rato había agarrado, así como también la botella con agua. El espadachín las examinó buscando algún tipo de anormalidad.

—Es solo paracetamol —Le aseguró el de ojos carmín. El peli-patinado colocó las pastillas sobre su lengua y después dio un gran sorbo a la botella—. De acuerdo, me iré.

Sorpresivamente para Sephiroth, el pistolero dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Por inercia, fue detrás de él hasta que estuvo afuera. Con suma atención, observó como el ex-Turco se montaba en su motocicleta y este ultimo, le dirigió una última mirada al más joven antes de marcharse.

Lo vio perderse entre la niebla del lugar y cada vez el ruido del motor se volvía más tenue, hasta que por fin, desapareció. Estuvo parado en el marco de la puerta por varios minutos, en su pecho sentía una apuñalada, volvía a estar solo. Desde que llegó a la mansión, no había tenido interacción con ningún otro ser aparte de Gen —quien por cierto llevaba tiempo dormido en sus brazos— pensaba que seria una molestia y quería que se fuera pero, ahora que se encontraba solo se daba cuenta que la compañía del azabache no era tan detestable.

Movió su cabeza en negativa, no necesitaba a nadie, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ese día. Caminó hacia la habitación pasando por el imponente ventanal de la mansión, dio una rápida mirada hacia afuera y continúo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Había varios cuartos en aquella casa, pero precisamente aquella le gustaba, estaba al lado izquierdo del invernadero y además, era la más espaciosa, tanto que había dos camas en ella.

Dejó caer las bolsas con sus pocas pertenencias al suelo y se aventó a la cama. Con su mano izquierda apretó sus sienes y con la otra acariciaba el pelaje suave de su mascota. Apenas podía creer la serie de acontecimientos que sucedieron esa noche, habían ocurrido tan vertiginosamente que aún no las digería. Sentía sus parpados pesados, al parecer la pastilla le estaba causando sueño, no lucharía contra los efectos y así de dejo llevar plácidamente hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

—_Dependiendo de lo que pase, puede que abandone Shin-ra _—Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar que ese seria el destino que le esperaba. Se veía así mismo parado en la oficina del que había sido alguna vez director de Soldado ¿Cómo olvidar aquella trágica noche? Fue la última que estuvo en Midgar como general.

Aun recordaba el olor de aquel lugar, siempre perfumado por el aroma de las maquinas y el detergente que usaban para limpiar el piso. No podía olvidar la cara de decepción que estaba frente a él, desmoralizado al igual que él, por la poca información que tenia sobre su amigo. No podía evitar el sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento, jamás se había sentido tan solo y vulnerable.

La oficina se comenzó a desvanecer como arena y sintió su cuerpo ligero. Empezó a caer por un espiral y al abrir sus ojos se encontraba en una habitación iluminada por luces rojas. Estaba frente una escalera que a los costados tenia varias capsulas blancas y enumeradas. En el techo había varios tubos que emanaban vapor haciendo del cuarto un infierno.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando en contra su voluntad, sabia perfectamente donde estaba y que se encontraba arriba de las escaleras, su vista se volvía borrosa y una serie de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos rápidamente, escuchaba su voz, la de sus amigos y otras cuantas mas que no reconocía, eran como truenos para sus oídos.

—_¿Soy… un ser humano?_

—_No tienes tanta suerte _—Aquella voz que amaba y odiaba_—. Eres un monstruo._

—_Abraza tus sueños _—¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?

—_Ustedes eran muy cercanos _—Al menos eso pensaba él.

—_Pobre pequeño Sephiroth… Nunca conociste a tu madre de hecho, solo te han dicho su nombre ¿no?_ —Ni siquiera el nombre.

—_Todos aclamen a Sephiroth ¿eh?_

—_¡Sephiroth! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_

—_Sephiroth ¿Perdiste peso?_

—_Sephiroth ¿Por qué mataste a los aldeanos? ¿Por qué lastimaste a Tifa? ¡Respóndeme, Sephiroth!_

—_Sephiroth ¿Has perdido tu mente por completo?_

Las voces rechinaban en sus oídos, dolía, dolía bastante revivir todo aquello, sentía fuertes punzadas en su pecho, había perdido la cabeza y traicionado a personas que para él eran importantes. Los dejo morir y él… él seguía con vida pagando por sus pecados…

—_Sephiroth… ¡Confiaba en ti!_

Dio un hondo respiro despertando, estaba sudando frio y se encontraba agitado. Mejor que nadie sabía que todo aquello lejos de ser un sueño, eran recuerdos. Memorias de su vida pasada, antes de caer en el sucio juego de Jenova, de convertirse en su marioneta preferida. Se sentó en la cama intentando recuperar la calma. Añoraba los días en Shin-ra, odiaba a la empresa con todo su corazón y el haber sido participe en su destrucción le brindaba un poco de satisfacción pero, los mejores días de su vida los pasó sirviéndole y aunque gracias a ella su pasado fue un infierno, también le permitió conocer a las personas que mas amó.

—¿Pesadillas? —Pegó un brinco de la cama casi cayendo al piso, volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con una figura ataviada en negro y de ojos carmín recostado en la cama enseguida de la suya ¿Qué jodidos hacia ahí? Y ¿Cómo diablos había entrado sin que se percatase de ello?

—¡Valentine! —Lo nombró molesto— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Tranquilo —fue levantándose de la cama hasta que estuvo sentado, su voz aun sonaba somnolienta—, iba a pocos kilómetros de la aldea cuando comenzó a llover, no me quedo de otra mas que volver.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba detrás del azabache y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Así era Nibelheim, el clima siempre era frio y llovía muy seguido, demasiado para su gusto. Volvió sus ojos hacia el pelinegro y frunció el entrecejo, aquella persona estaba violando su intimidad de muchas maneras y ahora se retractaba de la soledad que sintió cuando se fue, lo sentía como una amenaza y aunque lo quisiese lejos, no tenia el corazón como para echarlo en ese momento.

—Al menos… —empezó el mas joven, contrariado—¿Puedes irte a la habitación de enseguida?

El pistolero encogió los hombros, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al encontrarse de nuevo en su intimidad, dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo entre las cobijas, estiró su mano para acariciar a su gato pero para su sorpresa, no estaba.

—¡Gen! —Llamó alterado a su mascota. Pronto escuchó los maullidos del felino, venían de la cama de enseguida. El gato estaba descansando sobre la capa roja del azabache, enarcó una ceja, ese hombre estaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

* * *

**Sé que estoy haciendo a Sephiroth muy terco, pero también es un personaje muy desconfiado y estar con el 'enemigo' no debe de ser fácil xD. Poca acción, poca interacción, poco dialogo, lento, lento, lento, lo siento. Otro detalle (que repetiré x_x), si se les hace Sephiroth un poco sentimental o diferente a Advent Of Children y el juego original, recuerden que en dichos, Sephiroth es controlado por Jenova y parte de su comportamiento es por la influencia de ella, para los que jugaron Crisis Core entenderán el lado humano del personaje, eso es lo que quiero mostrar en este fic, pero claro sin perder características del mismo. D: No sé si me entendí, bueno de antemano gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado esta continuación tan poco interesante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí tienen la tercera parte, no se desesperen si va lento xD Muchas gracias a las personas que han leido y seguido mi historia, sobre todo a las que comentaron, espero no decepcionar a nadie. **

* * *

Había sido una noche demasiado larga, su tranquilidad estaba siendo amenazada por un visitante no deseado y lo que más le molestaba es que había sido testigo de uno de sus lados vulnerables: sus pesadillas, o mas bien sus recuerdos.

Su presencia le había tomado por sorpresa, era increíble que el pistolero se hubiera colado sin él darse cuenta. Incluso dormido estaba alerta, tal vez las pastillas habían sido parte de su plan para tomarlo desprevenido, pero si así fue ¿con que motivo? No notó nada diferente en su persona cuando despertó.

Después de la escenita en la habitación, tardó para quedarse dormido, no le daba confianza tenerlo en el cuarto contiguo, le ponía los nervios de punta el simple hecho de quedarse dormido a sabiendas que uno de sus enemigos descansaba enseguida, sin embargo debido al estrés acumulado esa noche, su cuerpo cedió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, aun se sentía un poco adormilado ¿Qué horas serian? No tenía ni idea, nunca estaba al tanto de la hora. Se acercó a la ventana y se percató que la lluvia continuaba con más ferocidad que hacia unas horas, al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su parte. Las lluvias en Nibelheim duraban días y siempre azotaban con una brutalidad que hacia imposible salir.

Examinó la cama donde estaba la capa, la revolvió un poco buscando a Gen pero sin éxito, últimamente ese gato estaba conspirando en su contra. Observó un poco molesto la capa, estaba bastante desgastada pero era suave como ninguna, se encontró a si mismo disfrutando del contacto con la tela y sin pensarlo la llevo a su nariz e inhaló la fragancia dulzona que esta despedía. Se asqueó al ser consiente de lo que hacia, la dejó resbalar de sus manos y salió de la habitación en busca de su mascota.

Afuera del cuarto no había rastro ni del gato, ni del pistolero, bajó las escaleras y escuchó ruidos que venían de la cocina. Entró a la puerta que estaba detrás de las escaleras y giró a la derecha.

—De acuerdo —se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz grave del ex-Turco. Se quedó estático espiando al pistolero, al parecer estaba hablando por celular. Estaba frente a la estufa dándole la espalda a la puerta, brindándole la oportunidad al peli-platinado de esconderse tras de esta.

—Por el momento me quedare aquí —informó el ex-Turco—, estaré investigando, cualquier cosa que encuentre te lo comunicó después.

¡Lo sabia! Después de todo el pistolero le mintió ¡De idiota le creería su supuesta ayuda!, debía hacer algo pero primero tenia que escuchar los planes que le tenían preparado. Lo distrajo un ruido en el suelo, desvió su mirada del azabache al piso y se encontró con su querida mascota alimentándose, rogaba que este siguiera con lo que hacia de lo contrario Valentine lo descubriría.

—En uno de los caracoles —continuó—. No, la señal aquí en la Ciudad de los Ancianos no es muy buena será mejor que yo te devuelva la llamada.

El de ojos verdes suspiró aliviado, volvía un poco de calma a su corazón, no quería creer en las palabras del ex-Turco por miedo a ser engañado de nuevo, estaba paranoico pero ¿Cómo confiar en el enemigo? Su naturaleza no le permitía semejante cosa.

—Si, si sé hacer llamadas… esta bien, nos vemos luego —colgó y colocó el celular en una de las bolsas del pantalón, llevó su mano a la cabeza y suspiró—. Sephiroth… no es muy amable escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Tragó saliva al verse descubierto, salió de su escondite en silencio, los ojos de Vincent se clavaron en los esmeralda de él. Al no llevar su capa, ni tampoco su bandana podía contemplar ampliamente el rostro del ex-Turco, de esa manera seria más fácil leer sus pensamientos.

—El desayuno esta listo —informó el azabache, se acercó al espadachín y quiso tomarlo del brazo pero este lo empujó enojado.

—¡Basta ya! No entiendo tus razones para hacer esta estupidez —Gritó colérico Sephiroth—, pero si lo estas haciendo por Lucrecia ¡Puedes largarte de una vez!

Parecía que los ojos carmín saldrían de sus cuencas, estaba en shock, apenas podía creer que aquel nombre saliera de la boca de Sephiroth, su corazón latía con intensidad. El ex-General mordió su labio inferior para evitar decir más, este dio media vuelta y salió disparado de la cocina.

—¡Sephiroth! —Le llamó alterado el pistolero, siguiéndolo—¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?

—Ese es el nombre de mi verdadera madre ¿no es así? —Contestó molesto, dándole la espalda—Tu mejor que nadie lo conoce.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó confundido, el hombre de ojos verdes lo encaró, su rostro reflejaba un sinfín de cosas, rabia, resentimiento, odio y tristeza.

—¡Todo! ¡Sé que ella era una científica que trabajaba bajo la tutela de Gast y Hojo! —Contestó—¡consintió que se experimentara con ambos desde el momento que supo de su embarazo! ¡Para ella solo fui un maldito experimento más!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Gritó el pistolero, se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—Tu madre te amo desde el primer día.

—¡Por el contrario! —Tomó al azabache de la chaqueta con ferocidad, acercándolo a su rostro. Vincent notó como los ojos del peli-platinado se inyectaban con furia—Ella me condenó a una vida de sufrimiento, engaños y soledad, obligado a soportar experimentos y abusos ¿A eso le llamas amar? Ella tenía mi futuro más que previsto, así lo decidió desde el principio, fui un objeto que satisfacía su obsesión.

Aquellas palabras llenas de rencor atravesaron el pecho del azabache, parte de él quería defender a su amada y hacerle entender a su hijo lo mucho que lo amó, pero en ellas existía una razón que el mismo se negaba a admitir. Aun recordaba aquellos días en que la veía acariciando tiernamente su barriga, emocionada por saber el sexo del bebe y que cara tendría. En secreto se conmovía al imaginarse a ella misma cargando a su hijo.

—Aunque al final no solo fue culpa de ella —su boca destilaba la amargura que sentía en su corazón.

Soltó al pistolero y caminó hacia su habitación. El hombre ojos rojos se quedó inmóvil ¿Cómo se enteró de la verdad? Después de la muerte de su adorada Lucrecia, todos los archivos concernientes a ella fueron borrados, era como si jamás hubiera sido parte de Shin-ra, desapareció todo rastro. Los únicos que tenían conocimiento de su existencia ya habían fallecido a excepción de él.

Volvió a la cocina recuperándose del ataque nervioso que le dio. Frente a la estufa había un comedor de cuatro sillas, se sentó en la estaba cerca a la puerta y recargó los codos en la mesa. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y apretó ligeramente sus sienes, todo aquello le había dado dolor de cabeza, no supo reaccionar ante Sephiroth y sabia la pena que el más joven sentía.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su pierna derecha, suspiró al ver como el gatito pegaba su delgado cuerpecito a esta y sin pensarlo lo llevó hasta sus brazos. A diferencia del peli-platinado, el gato estaba muy bien alimentado, su pelaje brillaba hermosamente tanto como el de su dueño, jugó con el felino hasta que se aburrió, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había acontecido hacia un momento, sentía el impulso de ir a contarle todo al espadachín pero de seguro él ya lo sabía.

Suspiró angustiado, ahora que el ex-General había discutido con él seria mas difícil ayudarlo, incluso pensaba increíble que no lo hubiera echado a pesar de la lluvia. Le mortificaba la herida, tenia que desinfectarla de nuevo y darle el medicamento para la fiebre, pero no se podía dar por vencido, no ahora que había sido testigo del verdadero sufrimiento del de ojos verdes, en ellos se reflejaban el dolor y la pesadumbre de su alma. Aceptaba que al principio lo había hecho solo por el recuerdo de su amada, pero ahora no solo por ella, si no por él también, parte de su desgracia era culpa suya.

Se levantó de la silla decidido, si el espadachín era terco, él lo seria más y se ganaría su confianza, desafiaría la lógica aunque eso significara traicionar a sus amigos, esta vez haría lo que consideraba correcto y no flaquearía como lo hizo con Lucrecia. Tomó un plato y sirvió de la sopa que había preparado tiempo antes.

La habitación estaba fría, demasiado para su gusto, y la lluvia que no paraba, podía ver por la ventana que seguía azotando con ferocidad, quería asomarse por ella pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, tal vez el altercado pasado lo dejó exhausto, sus emociones explotaron como jamás imaginó, nunca se había permitido tal derroche de sentimientos, mucho menos demostrar vulnerabilidad. Apretó los dientes enojado, él no era un ser débil el cual hiciese las cosas por impulso.

Se había recostado en la cama para relajarse, su corazón saldría de su pecho si continuaba ahí. Por mas que quiso negarlo, desde su niñez la falta de cariño le afectado demasiado, por eso fue fácil para la desgraciada de Jenova seducirlo con sus palabras. Desde pequeño la escuchó, aunque solo en sueños. El único que le brindó un poco de cariño, fue el profesor Gast y este al final lo abandonó y no solo eso, él también fue parte importante de su creación, él también le había mentido.

La lluvia que caía le recordaba todas aquellas lagrimas que rodaron de sus ojos, las incontables veces que bajó al mercado de los suburbios solo para ver como los chiquillos de su edad iban de la mano de sus madres, actuando de manera infantil y comiendo golosinas, cosas que a él no se le permitían.

Ahora tenía libertad y sin embargo todos esos crueles recuerdos volvían y lo atormentaban, tener a alguien tan ligado a su desconocido pasado le agobiaba y estaba desquiciándolo.

Apretó los puños sintiendo como el odio se apoderaba de él, los días de lágrimas y sufrimiento habían pasado, ahora solo había espacio para el rencor y la ira, sin embargo incluso esas emociones lo cansaban.

Llevaba una vida tranquila que tal vez siempre deseo, cada amanecer que pasaba era más igual al del ayer y las noches más parecidas a las que habían muerto con anterioridad. Lo aburría, añoraba el placer de la batalla y la adrenalina que sentía al enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, admitía que la presencia del pistolero le había traído un poco de emoción a la monótona vida que llevaba, pero aun así detestaba su presencia.

A su derecha había un tocador, se levantó y se observó en el espejo de este, alzó la camiseta para admirar su torso. Tensó la mandíbula, que imagen tan denigrante debía de dar, estaba tan delgado que hasta sus costillas estaban pronunciadas. Siempre había sido vanidoso, por algo su uniforme consistía en un traje de cuero negro que mostraba su marcado pecho, se sentía orgulloso de lo esculpido que estaba, aquellos grandes músculos que resaltaban con imponencia de su traje haciéndolo ver poderoso, digno de ser el más temido general.

Ahora solo era un costal de huesos, no había podido mantenerse en forma por la falta de ejercicio y alimentación, ni siquiera su salud estaba a tope. Comer, beber agua e incluso dormir no eran tan fundamentales en él como en el resto de las personas, podía durar días sin ellos, sin embargo si eran necesarios, conforme pasaba el tiempo privándose de ellos, su fuerza y condición física se iban deteriorando, siempre mantenía un control saludable entre estos y esos meses de mal comer y mal dormir habían causados estragos en él, y esa era la única razón que repudiaba de ser humano, la fragilidad y debilidad que esto suponía.

Tocó su abdomen, a pesar de que perdió peso seguía estando un poco marcado, pero no tanto para su gusto. Pasó su cabello por su hombro y lo examinó con cuidado, por lo menos sus largas hebras seguían estando brillantes y bien cuidadas. El rostro era otra historia, su tono de piel era casi fantasmal y las pronunciadas ojeras lo hacían ver demacrado, lo único que resaltaba en él, era el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas y los hermosos ojos verdes que ahora estaban empañados a causa del resfriado. Bostezó y una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, la tocó con la yema de sus dedos, rió amargamente, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que una rodó por sus mejillas, y ahora por algo tan ridículo, vaya ironía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al pistolero. En su mano enguantada llevaba un plato y en el guantelete una bolsa con ciertas cosas. Vio preocupado al hombre que estaba frente a él, su mirada desafiante fulminó a la escarlata, pero esta veía algo que apenas podía creer ¿estaba llorando? Se acercó al espadachín preocupado, dejando la sopa y la bolsa sobre el tocador. Se atrevió a tocar el rostro del peli-platinado y limpió la lágrima que había rodado hacia un momento. Él ex-General estaba perplejo, a diferencia del acto, el azabache no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. Al ser consciente de la posición de ambos, Sephiroth empujó con violencia al ex-Turco.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? —preguntó con desdeño el peli-platinado.

El pistolero permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en el más joven. La camisa arremangada a la altura del pecho le daba vista completa al hombre que tenia de frente, Vincent admiraba la delicada piel atentamente, examinando cada centímetro. La mirada fiera y el ceño fruncido del peli-platinado le trajeron una imagen de su pasado a la cabeza. En el mismo lugar, con la misma mirada, lo retó su adorada Lucrecia, la misma pose y visaje, jamás dejaría reparar en el parecido, su corazón saltaba.

Dentro de él había una revolución, sus demonios gritaban histéricos por la influencia de Chaos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, atraído hasta los huesos por otro ser, de sentir la emoción y lujuria correr por sus venas, era delirante pero también peligroso, no importaba que tan idéntico pudiera ser a su amada, él no era ella.

—_Seguramente es virgen _—Susurró el ente—_, sería maravilloso enseñarle los placeres de la carne._

Rechinó los dientes, Chaos estaba desatado y era su culpa, se estaba dejando guiar por sus deseos más primitivos y cada vez era más difícil controlar al demonio, el hecho de que ambos compartían el gusto y atracción por el hombre de ojos verdes, hacía casi imposible la tarea de mantenerse a tono.

Sephiroth comenzó a notar el comportamiento extraño del ex-Turco, sus ojos empezaban a tomar un brillo dorado anormal y su cuerpo temblaba, hacia visajes como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Enarcó la ceja, sentía una aura amenazante emanar del cuerpo del azabache, recordó su viaje por el flujo de vida y el vasto conocimiento que este le brindo, al igual que sus batallas pasadas, si su mente no le fallaba, Vincent debía estar al borde de una transformación.

Sonrió sádicamente no estaba en condiciones óptimas para luchar, pero su corazón latía al sentirse frente un adversario de su talla, obviamente pensando en el poderoso demonio que albergaba aquel débil cuerpo. No entendía con que motivo el azabache iba a transformarse pero no perdería la oportunidad de ver y enfrentarse al ente.

Durante las batallas pudo observar tres de los demonios encerrados en él, pero jamás fue testigo del otro. En la biblioteca había encontrado un libro donde hablaba del experimento del que fue muestra y fracasó, también unas hojas sueltas que relataban el como sobrevivió gracias a la implantación de un demonio antiguo llamado Chaos, sin embargo en ese tiempo ignoró toda información que no fuera de los Cetras, nunca imagino que podría servirle de algo.

—Sephiroth…—susurró el hombre de ojos carmín intentando recuperar el aliento—…ve…vete…de…a…aquí.

El poder fulgurante se estaba posesionando de él, jamás el demonio había utilizado tanta energía para poder tomar control de su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero era culpa de él al compartir sus impíos deseos con el ente, ahora estos habían sido transmitidos a los otros y sus ansias le estaban quemando, estaba al borde y su integridad estaba flaqueando.

—¡Muéstrate —llamó fiero el espadachín, ignorando las palabras del otro hombre—, Chaos!

Un aura negra lo cubrió por completo, los ojos carmín se volvieron completamente dorados, de sus ojos bajaban unas cicatrices que terminaban en sus mejillas y una sonrisa lasciva adornaba aquel paliducho rostro, por lo demás seguía conservando la apariencia normal del pistolero, al no ser convocado por este, el demonio solo pudo lograr media transformación, tenía que ser rápido y satisfacerse, era cuestión de tiempo para que Vincent retomara el control de ellos.

Al ver su objetivo logrado, el espadachín invocó su imponente Masamune y de inmediato tomó su posición de guardia. Poco le importaban las consecuencias que le podría acarrear su próxima batalla, iba a demostrar su grandeza y poder.

Lo que no sabía, era que las intenciones del demonio estaban muy alejadas de las suyas, claro que habría una batalla, el hombre no se iba entregar tan fácilmente, pero así le gustaba, le encantaba jugar con sus presas, la satisfacción de poseerlo sería mucho mayor.

—Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz —Escuchaba dos voces en conjunto, una gutural y más grave, y la de Vincent.

El ente dejó caer el guantelete que cubría su mano izquierda, dejando ver una siniestra garra de color grisáceo, venas rojas saltaban de esta, los dedos eran largos y cadavéricos y de ellos salían unas uñas negras bastante filosas. La llevó a la altura de su pecho y en su palma se empezó a reunir una energía de color rojo que disparó en dirección del espadachín.

Sephiroth balanceó su espada y logró partirla en dos, impactándose en la pared y destruyéndola, pedazos de madera volaron por toda la habitación y por entre las sombras apareció Chaos propinándole un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar fuera de la mansión. Cayó sobre el jardín enlodado, de rodillas y volteó rápidamente para esquivar otro de los ataques del demonio.

Su espada había caído lejos, pero ese no era problema la podía llamar a su mano, la situación era que el ente era demasiado rápido, tanto como él y se le dificultaba concentrarse. Le envió varios ataques que esquivo con facilidad pero su condición estaba yendo en picada mientras que Chaos continuaba igual de energético. Se abalanzó hacia el peli-platinado y cuando iba a golpearlo se paró en seco.

Comenzó a gruñir y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos parpadeaban de carmín a dorado y cada vez se hacía más audible la voz del azabache. El ex-General estaba jadeando por a falta de aire pero no podía perder tiempo, aprovechando el desplome del demonio que tenía enfrente, invocó su espada a sus manos.

Lanzó una estocada directo al pecho del ahora poseído pistolero pero la detuvo con su garra, orbes de oro lo miraron socarronamente, la empuño alrededor de la punta y la jaló hacia atrás, acercando al espadachín y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó.

La lluvia caía misericordiosamente sobre ellos y el gélido viento que corría le calaba hasta los huesos. Forcejeaba del agarre pero parecía de hierro, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y sentía su cuerpo pesado. No era el momento perfecto para pelear y lo sabía, pero tampoco se arrodillaría ante nadie y aceptaría una derrota sin antes luchar.

Miro con odio la cara del pistolero, jamás lo vio sonreír tan diabólicamente, de hecho nunca lo había visto sonreír, pero sabía de antemano que aquel no era un visaje del hombre que prometió ayudarle. La garra se tensaba alrededor del fino cuello del espadachín, lo miraba hacia abajo ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto más alto que él?

—Fue tan fácil hacerme del cuerpo de Vincent —confesó Chaos—, todo por el deseo que ambos compartimos por ti por el increíble parecido que tienes con esa mujer.

Esas palabras desconcertaron al ex-General ¿A qué se refería? No le interesaba, solo quería zafarse y darle su merecido, le estaba faltando el aire y ni siquiera podía balancear su espada. El ente puso al más joven a la altura de su cara, sentía el aliento caliente del demonio rozar su piel, comenzaba a perder la calma, no importaba que tanto se moviera no conseguía nada y tener su rostro tan cerca lo ponía nervioso.

Rozó sus labios con los delgados del peli-platinado, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par ante el contacto y violentamente hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y bregaba para liberarse. Chaos lo tomo de la pelvis y encajó con fuerza su pulgar en el hueso haciendo que sus frenéticos esfuerzos por librarse pararan.

Se tumbó al lodo sobre el espadachín. Estando sobre él, comenzó atacarle el cuello, su lengua viajo desde la base de este hasta la barbilla, rozando de vez en cuando sus dientes. Sephiroth estaba histérico debajo de él, lo empujaba de los hombros pero parecía que tenía una enorme piedra encima, estaba desesperado, no importaba cuanto lo golpeara parecía no importarle y sus húmedas administraciones le estaban brindando escalofríos y le hacían flaquear los brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó furioso, forcejeando.

No podía permitirse otra humillación, no de ese tipo y menos a manos de él. El ente intentaba besarlo a la fuerza pero este se resistía, no dejaba de mover la cabeza hacia los lados, el otro colérico lo agarró de su enlodado cabello y presionó sus labios, cosa que el ex-General aprovechó para morderlo con todas sus fuerzas. El demonio rugió de dolor y llevó una de sus manos a la boca, Sephiroth tomó ventaja de que estaba distraído y le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Chaos gritó encorvándose y tosiendo, el espadachín lo empujó y se alejó a gatas de él.

Poco a poco la presencia y el aura oscura del ente se iba disipando, al igual que su voz se apagaba dejando al pistolero gimiendo de dolor. Estaba en cuatro, sosteniendo su miembro lastimado y con su garra se detenía para no caer de bruces, su cuerpo temblaba de la agonía que era presa su cuerpo. Ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento y compostura.

—¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando? —dijo a regañadientes el pistolero aun sufriendo por el golpe.

—¡Tu, maldito! —Gritó enfurecido el peli-platinado, tenía su Masamune empuñada con fiereza—¿¡Que mierdas hacías!?

—¡Intentaba controlar al demonio que tú mismo provocaste! —Recriminó levantándose lentamente. Sephiroth imitó al pistolero y caminó peligrosamente hacia donde estaba el otro. Sentía la ira correr por sus venas, no le perdonaría esa humillación.

—¡Se supone que tienes control total sobre los demonios! —llevaba la espada en mano, con intenciones de atacar al pistolero. Su orgullo estaba herido, el ente lo había sometido con facilidad y se burló de él. En su mente se repetía que no era más fuerte que él, su condición le daba desventaja, estaba colérico.

El azabache leyó perfectamente sus movimientos, sabía que estaba listo para atacar, sin embargo se mantuvo impávido. También estaba molesto, el espadachín se atrevió a retar el poder del ente que lo atormentaba, por un momento perdió por completo el control de sí mismo y aunque podía recuperarlo con facilidad, decidió darle una lección al de ojos verdes.

—Tengo el control. Puedo hacerme de sus habilidades sin ningún problema y utilizarlas a placer —aseguró entrecerrando sus rubíes. Caminó hacia las escaleras de la entrada a la mansión y se sentó en la superior—, pero Chaos es diferente, cuando me transformo nuestras almas se unen volviéndose una, yo lo gobierno y dirijo pero al contrario de los demás, él tiene conciencia propia.

El hombre de ojos verdes bajó su espada, conocía la historia del pistolero más no la guerra que yacía en su interior. Se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba, le interesaba la naturaleza de aquel hombre que lidiaba con varias criaturas dentro de él. Respetaba la fortaleza que tenía para soportar con semejante cruz y de alguna manera lo entendía, el lidió con Jenova durante toda su vida.

Buscó refugio bajo el techo que estaba sobre la entrada, la lluvia continuaba cayendo el viento que soplaba entumía su cuerpo, debido a la conmoción olvidó el clima tan horrible que azotaba pero tan rápido como se calmó percibió lo frio del ambiente. Se sentó al lado del ex-Turco, desapareció su espada y tomó su largo cabello con ambas manos, odiaba ensuciarlo, siempre lo cuidaba con sumo cuidado y ahora lo tenía todo cubierto de tierra.

—Chaos es el más poderoso de los cuatro demonios, prácticamente él los controla —continuo mirando en dirección al pueblo abandonado—. Se mantienen dormidos la mayoría del tiempo, aunque últimamente Chaos ha estado bastante activo y esta no es la primera vez que intenta tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, se vale de la energía de los demás para alcanzar su meta ¡Por eso no debes provocarlo! Es muy poderoso.

—No estoy en óptimas condiciones Valentine —dijo el ex-General—, de lo contrario estarías muerto.

—Cuando desperté del infierno al que había sido sometido intente suicidarme —contó amargamente el pistolero—, no importaba cuantas veces trataba, en todas ellas Chaos se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y absorbía los ataques contra mi persona regenerándose inmediatamente y evitando así nuestra muerte.

—¿Por qué tu mano izquierda continua en ese estado si ya tomaste posesión de tu cuerpo? —preguntó observando con detenimiento la peligrosa garra.

—Esto es lo que me mantiene atado a Chaos —respondió levantando su mano y poniéndola frente al rostro de Sephiroth—, es la representación física de su presencia en mí, cuando tu madre me inyectó el gen de Chaos, esta se deformó tomando esta apariencia, con ella el demonio puede invocar sus poderes.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño al escuchar como el pistolero se refirió a la científica, le costaba trabajo aceptar que ella fuera su madre, nunca la conoció y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, solo que era una mujer de ciencia y que tuvo una relación con el ex-Turco, y por supuesto, era la pieza indispensable del experimentó que lo creó. Recordó las palabras que le dijo el demonio.

—Chaos… dijo algo de parecerme a esa persona —Murmuró inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Sephiroth —contesto el azabache suspirando—, eres la viva imagen de tu madre.

"_Fue tan fácil hacerme del cuerpo de Vincent todo por el deseo que ambos compartimos por ti, por el increíble parecido que tienes con esa mujer" _Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza platinada. Rechinó lo dientes y apretó los puños furioso, la supuesta ayuda era solo para consolarse de la perdida de esa mujer. Las actitudes del demonio hacia él, de seguro tenían que ver con las asquerosas intenciones que el pistolero tenía con su madre. No olvidaría la humillación que ese ente le hizo pasar y se vengaría. El ex-General se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

—Escúchame Valentine, lo que ocurrió hoy no se quedará así. En cuanto me recupere me vengare de ese demonio —dijo desdeñosamente—, y quiero que te quede grabado esto en la cabeza, aunque me parezca, yo no soy Lucrecia.

Se perdió dentro de la oscuridad de la casa, Vincent se mantuvo tranquilo negando con la cabeza. Cuando Chaos estuvo sobre el más joven sabía que era el momento de detenerse, sin embargo su misma lujuria salió a flote y ni el mismo se podía controlar, aquella simple probada de esa piel lo dejo insatisfecho, pero era una locura, debía reprimir esas sensaciones, lo más raro es que en su mente no apareció ni el más mínimo ápice de Lucrecia, el recuerdo seguía y no era más que un pretexto para excusar el verdadero deseo que el espadachín despertaba en él.

* * *

**Alguien que usa un traje de cuero pegado al cuerpo y con abertura en el pecho, debe de estar muy consciente de su belleza, para mi Sephiroth debe de ser muy vanidoso. Es sexy y lo sabe xD**

**A mí me lloran los ojos cuando tengo resfriado. Por cierto ¿Nunca les han lastimado la pelvis asi? No creo ser la única, bueno el caso es que duele ¡Y MUCHO!**

**Fue toda una travesía hacer este capitulo ¡En serio! Me atore bastante _ así que no esperen mucho xD**

**También**** lo estoy publicando en otra web en español y como había dicho en el primer capitulo, no publicare el lemon aquí por las reglas, lo publicare en esa web que les menciono, les pondré la web en las notas de la autora cuando la publique.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por haber leído. Por cierto, siempre tengo capítulos adelantados, mi problema es que mi internet, por el momento, es deficiente y apenas me deja subir. Bueno, gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la tardanza. Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, tardare en actualizar pero les aseguro que no la dejare, no se desesperen.**

* * *

Pasaron tres días sin ningún tipo de percance, hablaban lo necesario, comían y después Sephiroth se encerraba en la habitación del piano con su mascota. El clima mejoraba al igual que la condición del peli-platinado, con la medicación pudo aliviarse del resfriado que lo estuvo torturando e incluso en ocasiones salía de la mansión a exterminar los monstruos que bajaban de la montaña.

Recobraba su fuerza y gracia rápidamente, le hacía recordar el terror que el mismo sintió en el cráter del norte, como blandía su espada con elegancia y las siniestras transformaciones que sufrió debido a las células que corrían por sus venas. Aquel poder indomable y sin límites, apenas podía creer que fueron capaces de detenerlo.

A pesar de que apenas y se dirigían la palabra, el espadachín parecía no incomodarle tanto su presencia. Pasaba las horas leyendo con Gen en su espalda, le intrigaba bastante el contenido, tenía entendido que los únicos libros de la casa hablaban sobre la falsa creación de él y de los extintos Cetras, libros que, según Cloud, él ya había leído.

Todo marchaba bien en vista suya ¿Seria lo correcto? En ocasiones él mismo se lo preguntaba pero de inmediato la duda se esfumaba, sentía la seguridad de que el ex-General no contraatacaría, a pesar de su amenaza de vengarse de Chaos. Lo había estado observando y tenía actitudes demasiado ordinarias, nada fuera de lo habitual, se estaba permitiendo vivir sin preocupaciones.

Se acercó a las puertas de la entrada, que estaban abiertas de par en par, observó al ex-General balanceando su larga espada, enseguida de él estaba su fiel compañero atentó a lo que su amo hacía. Ambos disfrutaban del día grandioso, estaba soleado y soplaba un viento fresco, un clima bastante raro en aquella solitaria aldea.

Estiró su brazo y una luz blanca, proveniente de su espada, lo iluminó y el arma desapareció. Se dejó caer en el suelo sin importarle que su platinado cabello quedara lleno de arena, su gato se apresuró a acostarse en su pecho y se mantuvieron ahí por un largo rato observando el cielo. Los ojos carmín del azabache apenas podían creer aquello, ver al sádico ex-General de Shin-ra actuar tan humanamente, tan común, aquel hombre que estuvo plagado en misterio, de fría personalidad, ahora disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres que regalaba la vida, después de todo en aquel cuerpo residía un alma.

Ya había pasado demasiado desde que dejó Kalm, tardó dos días en llegar a Nibelheim y los que tenía en la aldea. El tiempo se fue volando y aunque no lo quisiera tenía que regresar a su triste realidad. Desde la caída de meteorito Reeve formó un ejército llamado WRO, por sus siglas en inglés, para reconstruir al planeta y la vida de sus habitantes. Vincent no formaba parte activa de él pero de vez en cuando ayudaba, además de que la paga era muy buena y aunque no fuera materialista, precisaba costearse sus necesidades, además de que ahora ocuparía más que nunca ese dinero.

Era una locura pero en vista de la incapacidad del peli-platinado para mantenerse, le ofrecería mudarse con él. El hecho de volver a vivir en la mansión le traía escalofríos, pero por el momento no lo podía llevar a su departamento, no hasta que consiguiera uno por su propia mano. Claro que para conseguir lo último tendría que trabajar el doble y hacer una gran labor de convencimiento, sabía que al espadachín no le agradaría la idea y se negaría rotundamente, además de que le traería infinita desconfianza, pero no podían residir en aquel lugar que a ambos les trajo tanta desdicha.

Chaos se había mantenido dormido, no tuvo ninguna complicación con él y la falta de contacto con el espadachín ayudaba a mantenerlo quieto. Cinco días fuera de su rutina le habían sentado bastante bien pero era hora de volver a Kalm, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Reeve empezara a preguntar sobre su supuesta investigación en la Ciudad de los Ancianos.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección del ex-General, se paró justo a un lado de él tapándole el hermoso sol que bañaba su cara. Él espadachín lo miró aburrido, desde su problema con el ente había evitado el contacto con el hombre, lo que ocurrió estuvo lejos de sus expectativas, jamás imaginó que lo atacaría _de esa manera_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Valentine? —preguntó levantándose del suelo, sosteniendo a su mascota.

—Regresare a Kalm por unos días —informó el azabache.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas —dijo pasando por un lado de él dirigiéndose a la casa. Vincent giró sus ojos desganado, de cualquier manera no esperaba otra respuesta.

—Está bien —asintió siguiendo al ex-General—, aun así quiero que estés al tanto de que queda poco alimento en la alacena y me necesitas para que yo te lo proporcione.

—¡Yo no necesito de nadie! —Lo encaró molesto—Nada me cuesta saquear una aldea.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de algo tan denigrante —murmuró impasible el pistolero. Sephiroth tensó la mandíbula, era verdad, no era ladrón y jamás se rebajaría a algo como eso, no lo quería admitir pero de alguna manera si necesitaba la ayuda de aquel detestable hombre, sin embargo era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

—Vete al carajo —masculló irritado.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo monótono enarcando una ceja, el más joven solo volteó la cara— Volveré en cuanto me sea posible ¿Deseas algo en especial?

—No —dijo dándole la espalda—, solo quiero que sepas que estaré preparado para lo que venga.

—Quédate con esto —le entregó su celular, el peli-platinado vio el aparato como si fuera una bomba de tiempo—, me comunicare contigo en cuanto consiga otro.

Los ojos verdes del espadachín examinaron confundido el rostro del ex-Turco, pero este solo asintió y dio la media vuelta yendo a su motocicleta, se acomodó dudando si echarla a andar o no, era como si dejara lo más preciado de su vida atrás. El motor retumbó y las llantas levantaron el polvo del lugar, su capa se meneaba con el viento al compás de su cabello negro. El ex-General solo lo miró de reojo mientras se marchaba y se limitó a entrar a la enorme casa.

La luz entraba por el ventanal iluminando la espaciosa sala, estaba un poco polvorienta y amueblada con artículos que pertenecieron antes a los pobladores de aquel lugar. Se sentó en un tapete tipo alfombra —que él y Vincent habían colocado en medio de una salita de cuero negro— y acarició al gato que descansaba en su regazo. Aquella mansión parecía estar más grande de lo que en realidad era ¿Cómo podía estar cómodo en semejante lugar? Era inmensa, además de que le hacía recordar eventos desagradables de su vida.

Examinó el celular buscando alguna anomalía, suspiró al no encontrar ninguna. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo uno de esos aparatos en sus manos, así como también su última llamada, había sido antes de ir al preciso lugar donde se encontraba y era para el cachorro inquieto, tal y como lo llamaba su querido amigo. Sonrió levemente al recordar a los pelinegros, ambos le habían traído dicha a su vida, entendía perfectamente porque su compañero lo había escogido como discípulo.

A su mente venían imágenes de sus amigos, de sus misiones juntos, como el mayor de los tres tomaba incesantemente fotografías de ellos y de los lugares que visitaban, de seguro aquellos recuerdos quedaron sepultados junto a Midgar, solo quedaba una que tenía poco que había recuperado. Tomó un libro maltratado que estaba sobre uno de los sillones de cuero, en la portada decía 'Loveless', suspiró afligido, aquella obra que obsesionaba al más intenso de sus camaradas, el de ojos azules y cabello de fuego, Genesis.

Admiraba la pasión con la que hacía todo, su inacabable energía y su persistente sueño por superarlo, siempre se le iluminaba la mirada cuando lo veía venir, demasiado soberbio y confiado, frívolo y calculador, con su determinación arrasadora era imposible no sentirse pasmado ante él, hacía todo por alcanzar sus aspiraciones y siempre le dio motivo a su vida y luchas, incluso en sus últimos momentos luchó por lo que deseaba, y aunque lo lastimó jamás sintió odio por él, por el contrario, era irónico que ambos sintieran envidia del otro. Sephiroth aspiraba a tener tan solo un gramo de la pasión y motivación del pelirrojo por la vida y Genesis deseaba ser un héroe más grande que el espadachín de cabello plateado.

Su mascota se revoloteó en sus brazos y miró al ex-General, aquel enérgico gatito le recordaba al altivo pelirrojo, tenía una vivacidad comparable con la de su ex-compañero. Desempolvó el libro y lo abrió, justo en medio de este había una fotografía de los tres ex-Soldados. Lo cerró y tocó la tapa con la yema de sus dedos, ese libro lo había dejado en el hotel de la aldea el día que subieron al reactor, jamás imagino que continuara ahí. Lo leyó al menos unas trece veces y memorizó la mayoría de las frases —más que nada por las recitaciones de Genesis—, era increíble que hasta la fecha, el poema siguiera dándole sorpresas.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, tenía hambre, esa mañana practicó varias de sus técnicas y hasta se adentró un poco en la montaña para matar algunos monstruos. Se sentía frio dentro de ella, ya no emanaba ese calor que ambientaba la casona, ni el aroma a comida que perfumaba el lugar, ni siquiera la presencia del inexperto cocinero que vaciaba sopa instantánea sobre agua hirviendo.

La tranquilidad y el silencio le empezaban a perturbar, no es que el pistolero fuera el hombre más parlanchín, ni el mismo lo era, pero al menos el eco de sus pasos lo reconfortaba, sin embargo el solo recuerdo de esos ojos carmín tiñéndose de dorado, le devolvían la cólera y la frustración que sintió al haber sido sometido por el demonio con el que compartía su cuerpo. Aquella humillación no la pasaría por alto y le demostraría que su fuerza sobrepasaba incluso la del más poderoso ente, no le importaba que el cuerpo del ex-Turco sufriera las consecuencias.

Examinó la hoya que estaba sobre la estufa y la tocó para comprobar su temperatura, estaba fría. En sus bolsillos llevaba una materia de fuego, agarró unos pedazos de madera que estaban junto a la estufa y los puso debajo de las rejillas de esta, de inmediato puso en acción el cristal de mako y el fuego se hizo presente.

Mientras comía, las imágenes de él y el azabache comiendo juntos invadían su cabeza, no duraban más de veinte minutos, lo hacían y cada quien se iba por su lado, evitaba el contacto con él, aun desconfiaba de sus supuestas 'buenas' intenciones, sobre todo después del altercado con Chaos, después de eso siguió comportándose como siempre, se recargaba en un pared y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observándolo.

Cuando terminó se fue directamente al cuarto del piano. Debido a que su habitación estaba casi en ruinas, tuvo que meter una cama y unos cuantos muebles que le hicieran más cómoda su estancia, no le gustaba mucho ya que los grandes ventanales iluminaban demasiado la habitación por las mañana pero, tenía la ventaja de ser el único cuarto con baño en toda la casa.

Se tiró sobre el suave cobertor, el movimiento de su cabello polvoriento le hizo estornudar varias veces, talló su nariz y llevó su mano al pecho, tenía tiempo que no lo embargaba aquel vacío, la última vez que experimentó esos sentimientos fue cuando sus dos únicos amigos desertaron. Podía ser que era la única persona con la que había interactuado después de varios meses, no le encontraba lógica, no lo consideraba su amigo pero estaba desesperado porque volviera.

Sus días anteriores a la llegada del pistolero habían pasado rápido, solo su mascota lo acompañaba y aunque en ocasiones se aburría, rápido encontraba alguna forma de entretenerse como buscando la manera de sobrevivir a sus pobres condiciones. No anhelaba compañía y sin embargo la desolación lo comenzaba a trastornar ¿Quién se creía ese pobre diablo al confundir a una persona de ideas tan sólidas como él?

Había que despejar esa cabeza suya y el seguir recostado no le ayudaba, lo mejor sería darse una ducha. Salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la parte trasera de esta, las llaves que daban paso al agua estaban cerradas así que aprovechó para sacar uno de los tubos y colocar la materia de fuego entremedio de este, lo devolvió a su lugar y quitó el seguro para dejar pasar el agua. Ese era un viejo truco que aprendió en Shin-Ra, de hecho su querido amigo Angeal se lo había enseñado en una de sus misiones, era primordial saber semejantes artimañas.

Regresó a la habitación y acomodó lo primero que sacó de uno de los cajones del tocador que metió al cuarto, un baño de agua caliente era perfecto para relajarse, de seguro después de eso caería dormido, se desvistió desganadamente dejando la ropa sucia sobre la cama y entró al baño. Se posicionó bajo la regadera y giró el grifo, no tardo en caer el agua a su cuerpo, en un principio helada y después se fue templando, el agua se combinó con la arena de su cabello tiñéndose de café, incluso probaba el sabor a la tierra en sus labios.

Masajeó su cráneo delicadamente disipando el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con atacarle, sus músculos se destensaban poco a poco, el agua caliente hacia su trabajo, caía deliciosamente por todo su cuerpo brindándole placer. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo por su torso, el contacto de sus manos le ponía la piel de gallina, se sentía tan bien que su virilidad empezaba a despertarse.

Todo adulto normal y saludable tiene erecciones con frecuencia, pero él estaba lejos de ser _normal, _desde su pubertad había sido entrenado —con técnicas bastante hostiles— para reprimir semejantes reacciones y no caer ante la seducción de ninguna mujer, pudo controlar sus niveles de excitación sexual, incluso nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales. Debido a su entrenamiento no le dio mucha importancia y no es que la empresa le diera tiempo de pensar en satisfacer _esas _necesidades pero, por supuesto que de vez en cuando si se auto complacía.

Ahora que estaba fuera de forma y que no había mucho que hacer, se masturbaba con frecuencia, sobre todo a la hora del baño, disfrutaba de los placeres que el mismo se podía brindar y que en sus años mozos no pudo. Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó la punta de su pene, el simple roce le mandaba escalofríos a su espina dorsal, las piernas le temblaban ante la anticipación del contacto. Cerró la mano alrededor de su órgano y comenzó a moverla lentamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su longitud, deleitándose con sus administraciones. Frotaba cada vez más rápido, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón fueran a ritmo con sus movimientos, ahora más firmes y frenéticos.

Jadeos apenas audibles salían de su boca, su respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados haciendo el goce más intenso. En su cabeza parpadeo la imagen del azabache y las sucias caricias que le dio días pasados, se excitaba al recordar esa impía lengua recorrer su cuello ¿Cómo era posible que se masturbara con semejante humillación? El recordar sus fuertes manos apresando su cuerpo y tomarlo por la fuerza lo calentaba e incrementaba el placer que sentía acercándolo al final.

El agua enjuago el pecado de su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se recargaba en el azulejo del baño para mantener el equilibrio. No podía creer que se haya corrido pensando en Vincent. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, la vergüenza se hacía presente en sus mejillas, al parecer la ducha resultó contraproducente y ahora estaba más tenso que en un principio. Terminó su ducha rápidamente y salió del baño.

Quería borrar ese evento de su mente, olvidar la sensación de esas frías manos recorriendo su cuerpo, esos ojos llenos de lascivia ¡Lo odiaba! Lo asqueaba ese deseo enfermo que el demonio confesó tener hacia él, y lo más denigrante era que estaba cayendo tan bajo como para disfrutar el tocarse recordando semejante vejación.

A un lado de su ropa sucia estaba un pantalón negro con una camisa manga larga color vino, junto unos boxers blancos. Era la ropa que el pistolero le había comprado, a diferencia de la que tenía, estas estaban justo a su medida, el azabache parecía tener buen ojo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando desaparecer al hombre de sus pensamientos, no lo podía borrar de ellos, cada cosa que pensaba estaba relacionada con el ex-Turco.

Se cambió rápidamente y agarró la ropa sucia y la aventó a un rincón, al caer, de su pantalón salió el celular que con anterioridad el azabache le había dado. Lo levanto del suelo, seguía encendido y con toda la carga. No era una persona curiosa pero la falta de acción sacaba lo peor de él. Revisó el celular de pies a cabeza, los mensajes, llamadas y correos. No tenía nada interesante, la mayoría de los textos pertenecían a Reeve y ninguno de ellos había sido respondido.

Cerró el celular y en cuanto lo hizo, este empezó a timbrar y vibrar, checó la pantalla exterior del aparato y el nombre que leyó le trajo amargos recuerdos. Era de Cloud, dentro de él algo le tentaba por contestarle y decirle que seguía vivo, retarlo y quebrarlo como antes lo hizo, pero eso sería poner en evidencia al azabache, después de todo él lo había ayudado y aunque no confiaba en él, tampoco sería desagradecido. Respecto al rubio, respetaba la manera en que lo venció y consiguió su venganza, no obstante era mentalmente débil y esa siempre seria su fragilidad, la marca que dejó en él viviría por siempre, nunca sería un recuerdo.

El aparato cesó y de inmediato apareció un cartel indicando la llamada perdida, no entendía la razón del pistolero de dejarle su teléfono, tal vez su idea era que lo contestara y que prácticamente se delatara solo, pero no le encontraba sentido a formular semejante plan para atacarlo, estuvo vulnerable y él mismo lo comprobó, si en verdad quisiera deshacerse de él lo hubiera hecho esa misma noche que Chaos se desató.

¿Cómo sabría cuando fuera Vincent? Ese era otro problema, si llamaba se arriesgaba a contestarle a alguno de sus compañeros, no les temía, ahora se sentía pleno y bastante fuerte como para derrotarlos, simplemente no quería perder lo que hasta ahora había obtenido, libertad.

Agarró con firmeza el celular y salió de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta estaba su mascota haciéndole guardia, lo tomó por el pellejo y lo puso sobre su hombro. Afuera hacia un gran día y aprovecharía cada instante de este. Caminó hasta el pueblo y subió al pozo, el viento jugaba con su cabello, que aún continuaba húmedo.

Su cabeza volvía al pistolero, al parecer no lo dejaría en paz, había culpa en su pecho, apenas podía creer lo que ocurrió en el baño ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos? No podría hacerlo sin evitar sonrojarse, lo que pasó en la ducha vendría directo a su mente. Movió su cabeza en negativa, como si este simple movimiento fuera a borrar sus pensamientos. Era su inexperiencia sexual lo que lo llevó a recordar aquello, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así y, aunque lo quisiera negar, le gustó y después del altercado, se dio cuenta de ello, y le repugnaba.

Llevaba medio día en el camino, casi llegaba a Costa Del Sol, tomaría el barco y a la mañana siguiente estaría en Junon. Le preocupaba dejar solo al ex-General, la primera vez intentó escapar ¿Qué lo detendría ahora? El que él le proporcionara comida y vestimenta no significaba nada, el espadachín era sumamente orgulloso y si aceptaba su ayuda era por su insistencia.

Tenía que irse de ahí, no solo por sus obligaciones, sino también por la seguridad del peli-platinado, los tres días después del _'accidente', _se encontró a varios pasos de la puerta del hombre de ojos verdes, después de caer profundamente dormido. Aquel evento lo dejó excitadísimo con ansias de más, cuando estuvo solo se masturbó como loco al relamer sus labios probando el sabor que quedó en ellos.

Valía mas concentrar esa energía para otra cosa, así que ayudaría a Reeve con algunos pendientes. Arribó a la ciudad turística y tomó el primer barco hacia Junon, aprovecharía el viaje para descansar. El barco zarpó y subió a cubierta, el viento peinaba su largo cabello negro que se confundía con la noche que caía lentamente, debía aclarar su mente.

Regresar a su mundo real era ver a los ojos a sus amigos, le era fácil mentirles, era una de sus habilidades como Turco, pero ya no tenía el corazón para hacerlo y menos a ellos que se habían portado bastante bien con él.

Aspiró el aroma salino de la deliciosa brisa marina, intentaba relajarse pero tenía mucho que pensar y fabricar antes de llegar a Kalm, el arquitecto estaría esperando un reporte detallado de su supuesta estancia en la Ciudad de los Ancianos.

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si Jenova solo dormía dentro del espadachín y estaba esperando el momento perfecto para resurgir? No, ellos mismos se habían hecho cargo de ella para después bajar con el mismísimo ex-General ¿Y Cloud? Ese era otro detalle.

La reacción de sus compañeros le preocupaba bastante, sabía que ellos no tomarían la noticia de la mejor manera ¿Se los diría? No lo sabía, no quería que dañaran al espadachín pero tampoco quería mentirles y lo peor es que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, así como él lo hizo.

—Chaos —susurró siendo consiente de algo que había olvidado—¿Cómo es que sabias que Sephiroth seguía vivo?

Solo escuchó en su cabeza la risa gutural del demonio. Desde que llegó a la casa no se había preguntado cómo el ente sabía del paradero del ángel de una sola ala. A pesar de los años que tenía con los demonios dentro de su cuerpo, había poderes y habilidades que aun desconocía de ellos, sobre todo de Chaos.

—_Eso, es algo que nos llevaremos a la tumba _—contestó burlonamente el demonio.

—¡Déjate de estupideces! —Exclamó casi en un grito, llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros, volteó hacia los lados y bajó la cabeza escondiéndola dentro de su capa—Tarde o temprano lo descubriré, no importa cuánto intentes ocultarlo.

—_Así como Sephiroth nosotros tenemos células de Jenova en nuestro cuerpo ¿Recuerdas la reunión en el cráter? Todos los seres que fueron inyectados con estas fueron a su encuentro _—contó el demonio—_, ya que las células que poseemos son pocas y únicamente de Jenova, no tuvimos el mismo efecto que Cloud y los demás 'clones', pero si sentíamos su imponente presencia y nos atraía de algún modo. Digamos que al estar vivo Sephiroth, las pocas células que habitan dentro de nosotros pueden sentirlo y claro, gracias a mi poder es que puedo descifrar esa atracción._

Vincent estaba anonado ante semejante revelación, el había muerto a manos de los experimentos de Hojo y con él, las células que le fueron inyectadas. Fue gracias a Chaos volvió a la vida, era imposible que esas continuaran dentro de su organismo.

—_Te equivocas _—corrigió Chaos el pensamiento del azabache—,_ es verdad que cuando moriste las células lo hicieron junto contigo y varias de ellas salieron por la masiva pérdida de sangre, pero cuando me encerraron dentro de ti, las pocas que residían en tu ya casi podrida sangre, renacieron con ambos y fue también, gracias a mí que esa tal Calamidad no pudo influir en ti. _

Suspiró analizando la información que le acababa de dar el demonio. Intentaba atar cabos pero algunos continuaban sueltos y no era suficiente para satisfacer sus dudas. Aun no le dejaba claro de dónde había sacado tanta energía para hacerse de su cuerpo y por qué fue al encuentro del peli-platinado.

—¿Cómo es que has estado tan activo últimamente? —le preguntó serio.

—_Me lastimas Vincent, llevamos treinta años compartiendo tu cuerpo y aun desconoces cosas básicas de mí_ —contestó socarronamente el demonio.

—Treinta años que estuve encerrado y dormido dentro de un ataúd —le recordó molesto—, explícate.

—_Los demonios, así como los animales, tenemos una época de celo_ —explicó en medio de risas_—, el hecho de que mi energía este fulgurante, se debe a mi vigor, a la necesidad de una relación sexual, para nosotros es vital. Él que mis deseos estén inclinados únicamente por Sephiroth también depende de ti, no puedes negar la atracción hacia él. _

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Recriminó molesto, apretando los puños—Este fuego que se encendió dentro de mí fue por tu culpa, lo comencé a sentir cuando tus lascivas intenciones salieron a flote.

—_Por el contrario, mis ansias de poseerlo nacieron de las tuyas, desde la primera vez que lo viste_ —declaró el ente—_, esta pasión surgió cuando tus ojos se posaron en los suyos dentro del cráter. Tu inconsciente reconoció el parecido y después se dejó seducir por su innegable belleza._

El ex-Turco mordía su labio inferior desesperado, recordaba perfectamente como sus miradas se cruzaron, aquellos vibrantes ojos verdes que lo miraban desafiante, desquiciado. Tenía que admitir que lo habían dejado paralizado, embelesado por su infinita belleza, pero de inmediato desaparecieron todas esas ideas cuando atacó y comenzó a transformarse en aquellas peligrosas criaturas.

Al menos entendía un poco del porque despertó en él ese incontrolable vigor sexual ¿época de celo? Apenas lo podía creer. Perdió sus ojos en las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que dejó en la abandonada aldea, su corazón palpitaba del solo imaginar su torso desnudo y su rostro desconcertado cuando lo tocó, su expresión desesperada al estar siendo atacado por él y su demonio. El sabor de su piel suave y delicada, su fuerza para liberarse de su agarre cual presa. Todo había sido demasiado excitante, era como domar una bestia salvaje, sonrió levemente ¿En que estaba pensando? No es que él quisiera dominar a aquel hombre indomable ¿o sí?

* * *

**No me gusto mucho este capitulo, se me hace irrelevante, pero como ya tengo varios hechos, cambiarlo seria volver a empezar los demás y no tengo tiempo para eso T_T. Agradezco a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y sobre todo a las que comentan, espero no decepcionarlos. Tardo en actualizar porque en ocasiones no tengo tiempo. Espero haber dejado en claro algunas dudas que tenían. Lo de la época de celo en lo personal me dio MUCHA risa, no me puede contener a agregarlo. Estoy abierta todo tipo de comentarios así que no se detengan xD Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
